


I'm not going anywhere

by FangirlAuthor



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAuthor/pseuds/FangirlAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is rather attached to Baz</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is my first Snowbaz fic I've posted so I hope you love it!

Baz  
I was sleeping really well when it hit me. Like actually hit me. Snow's tail smacked me in the chest (I'll probably have a bruise there now). I think he must be dreaming to be flailing that much. 

His tail doesn't bother me much. I honestly think it's bloody hilarious to make comments that cause him to get flustered and retort with his "fuck off" because he doesn't know what to say. 

But now his tail is being a serious pain. I was ignoring him but now his squirming is so out of control that he knocked me off the bed that we share (well, I technically borrow, but I basically live with him and Penelope). 

I sit up on the floor and give him a fierce glare, which is actually pointless since he can't even see me. I decided to just move to the couch and I grab my pillow and start to head out of the bedroom when Simon screams. I immediately drop the pillow and run over. 

The major downfall of dating Snow (there actually aren't many though) is that he is one of the heaviest sleepers on the entire planet. I could be making out with him or be plotting his death and he'd sleep through it (it's really a good thing I never actually really wanted to murder him). 

I try to shake Simon awake but he's still flailing. His tail starts whipping about and almost knocks me out the window, and his wings start flapping everywhere (I'm surprised Penelope hasn't woken up) (also a heavy sleeper). 

I'm trying to think of a spell to cast him awake while dodging his tail. Snow doesn't like when I use magic on him because he can't feel it anymore, so I'm trying to think of a simple one that won't irritate him much. I finally spit out a rise and shine before his tail smacks me square in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me. I collapse next to Simon as his eyes slowly flutter open. 

He sees me and his eyes fill with tears as he grabs my waste and buries his head in my chest as I try to catch my breath.   
I try to say something but my voice is raspy and Simon puts his hand on my mouth to silence me. I lick his hand and he pulls it away and wipes it on my shirt and I can see a faint smile on his lips. He looks up at me, grins, then grabs my shirt collar and smashes his lips against mine. 

I can't think. I can never think when I'm kissing him. Everything's hot, yet everything's cold. Our lips move in perfect synchronization, as if we were made for each other. His hands move to the hem of my shirt and her tries to pull it off, driving me mad in the process. 

You'd think after snogging someone on a pretty regular basis, that you'd get used to it. But that's not the case when it comes to Snow (it's never the average case with him). 

When he pulls away to lift my shirt over my head, I let out a small whine which makes him laugh like the prat he is. The small break between our snogging is enough for me to get my senses back and when he tries to kiss me again I put my hands on his chest to stop him. 

"Snow-"

"Baz, shh." 

"Do you want to talk-"

"No, be quiet don't ruin this." He laces his fingers through my hair and looks up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Snow, I'm serious."

"No, leave it."

"Simon, are you okay?" 

"I was," he gives a small grin "until you stopped me." He buries his head in my neck and starts sucking and nibbling, trying to get a moan out of me.

"According to Penelope, 'sex doesn't solve your problems.'"

"Oh shut up Baz, for once." 

"Nope, I will leave if you don't talk to me."

Simon turns and buries his face in a pillow and says something that's so muffled, I can't understand it. 

"Use your words, Snow." 

I know he hates when I say that and I hear him let out a growl from the pillow. He sits back up and wrings his hands in his lap (nervous habit).

"It was the Mage. He...he found out about you. He always hated vampires." Simon flops back on the pillow as he starts to cry. I place my hand on his back and try my best comfort him. 

He finally rolls over and looks up at me, then lunges forward, wrapping his arms around my neck and knocking me onto my back.

"You're can't let anyone kill you." He whispers in my ear.

"I'll try my hardest." 

"I'm serious, Baz." He hovers over me and stares into my eyes with a gaze that could pierce even rock's soul. 

I put my hands on his shoulders and pull him closer so our noses are practically touching.

"Simon, the only person who I ever thought would be able to kill me was you. And now that we're together, I'm not going anywhere."  
I grin at him and put my hands on his neck, pulling him so close that our lips finally touch. 

It feels like a fire that's finally been released after being contained for a long time. He doesn't even have his magic anymore (he's working on coping without it) but I still feel like there's a raging fire in my chest, burning me on the inside. 

I feel his mouth raise in a smile as he runs his hands through my hair, pulling just somewhat (he knows it turns me on).

Suddenly there's a bang on the the bedroom door and it bursts open as Penelope steps in, then immediately covers her eyes.

"Oh come on guys, really! Basil you need to go back to your own flat! Why do you even pay rent if you basically live here‽ Oh my eyes!" 

Snow rolls his eyes. "There's this thing called knocking, Penny!" He yells and throws a pillow at her, smacking her head perfectly.

I start laughing and Snow grins at me like a puppy when they finally do something right and get a treat (he says my smile, when it's not a sneer, is his favorite treat). 

Penny groans and heads out of the room as Snow squeezes my hand and kisses me before I can respond.

"Oh and Penny, Baz isn't going anywhere."


End file.
